1. Field
The following description relates to a vibration interface of a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Vibration feedback is used for an interface of a portable device. The vibration feedback, together with visual feedback and auditory feedback, assist in multitasking. The vibration feedback is output by a vibration motor in the portable device.
Currently, vibration feedback is used only to inform an occurrence of an event. However, it is difficult for users to differentiate between various events occurring in a portable device based on the vibration feedback alone. Accordingly, vibration feedback for a variety of touch is required. Vibration feedback is important for a device that is in contact with a body of a user, for example a wearable device.